Nuit d'hiver
by Enileme-R
Summary: Deux amants. Une soirée de l'aristocratie sorcière pour arranger des mariages. Un mage noir. Une décision.


Commande

C'était une claire nuit d'hiver. La lune était presque claire et éclairait la neige de sa lueur d'argent.

L'argent. Elle l'avait toujours préférée à l'or. D'une part, parce que le serpent du blason de son ancienne maison à Poudlard, Serpentard, était d'argent, à l'inverse de celui du lion des Gryffondors, si jaune qu'il lui donnait la nausée. Ensuite, elle aimait l'argent car il lui semblait si pur que rien ne pourrait en gâcher la beauté. Et surtout, elle aimait l'argent car il avait la même lueur, le même reflet que ce qu'elle retrouvait dans la chevelure platine de son amant.

\- Que planifies-tu encore, ma jolie vipère ?

Une voix sournoisement douce et rauque se fit entendre près de son oreille droite, et la jeune femme sourit. Elle ne se montrait jamais sentimentale, jamais elle ne montrait ses faiblesses, jamais elle ne s'autorisait à baisser sa garde. Sauf avec lui. Sauf avec lui. Sauf avec l'homme pour qui battait son cœur. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur petite enfance, avaient grandi ensemble dans l'univers aristocratique des grandes familles de Sang-Pur, ils avaient fait leur scolarité à Poudlard ensemble, malgré leurs trois années d'écart. Trois années qui ne se sentaient plus maintenant qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans et lui dix-huit. Il avait rapidement obtenu un haut poste à responsabilité au Ministère, et avait immédiatement pris la maturité d'un adulte plein d'ambition. Et c'est ce qui lui avait plu chez lui, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu quelques mois auparavant lors d'une soirée mondaine organisée par la famille Lestrange.

\- Je réfléchissais à la guerre qui arrive. Nous avons toutes les chances de gagner, le Seigneur effraie tout le monde, et personne n'ose s'opposer à Lui. Pas même ce vieux croûton de Voldemort.

\- C'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut rien contre lui. Contre nous. Il se fait trop vieux pour combattre à présent.

Elle eut un rire machiavélique, mais le jeune homme sourit et embrassa sa joue.

\- Bellatrix... souffla-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Lentement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et planta ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles métalliques de son amant. Lucius Malfoy était véritablement un bel homme. Il avait la prestance, le charme, l'intelligence, la force, et le sang pur. Ses cheveux d'un blond lunaire marquait la preuve qu'il appartenant à l'une des plus grandes familles sorcière de leur époque, puisque seule la famille Malfoy avait cette caractéristique. Seulement, Bellatrix avait remarqué aussi que sa jeune soeur avait pratiquement la même nuance de couleur dans sa longue chevelure, et elle la jalousait presque.

Lucius passa une main dans les grosses boucles brunes de la jeune femme, puis tira dessous pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui afin de capturer presque sauvagement ses lèvres. Contre son torse, elle gémit et grogna, s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Ils ne craignaient pas le froid, elle aurait pu le déshabiller immédiatement et lui faire l'amour dans l'instant si le grand salon du Manoir des Malfoy ne se trouvait pas à quelques mètres de là. Un grand repas avait été organisé comme tous les ans par la famille de Lucius. Chaque année, les grandes familles de Sang-Pur se retrouvaient, et un mariage était annoncé. L'an passé, il s'agissait de la famille Nott et de la famille Beurk. Deux ans auparavant, Avery et Rosier avaient uni leurs deux aînés.

Cette année, elle espérait que ce soit son tour. Elle commençait à se trouver vieille pour se marier, et Lucius avait à présent une situation stable. Après tout, elle était l'aînée des Black, et lui le seul héritier de la famille Malfoy.

Lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent, les yeux brillant de désir, le souffle court et le coeur battant la chamade, ils eurent immédiatement le même sourire en coin qui les caractérisait tant. A tel point que leurs amis savait que lorsque ce sourire apparaissait sur leurs visages, ils préparaient quelque chose.

\- Il faut leur dire ce soir.

\- Bellatrix, tu sais bien que nos familles ont scellés nos mariages avant nos trois ans. Il y a très peu de chance pour que nos parents aient choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour nous.

\- Et toi, tu sais très bien que je pourrais faire un scandale si je ne t'ai pas.

Le blond caressa sa joue et embrassa son front.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait bientôt arriver.

Bellatrix eut un sourire carnassier. Elle voulait absolument faire bon impression pour Lord Voldemort. Elle lui vouait une admiration, un amour et une dévotion égale qu'à Lucius, et elle savait qu'il supervisait depuis quelques années les mariages chez les familles de mangemorts. Il avait ainsi changé pour la famille Nott le mariage de l'aîné avec la famille Habbot contre une fille des Beurk.

Réjustant sa cape et sa longue robe noire, elle retourna à l'intérieur, suivie par son amant dont le froid n'avait pas touché à l'élégance.

A l'intérieur, un faible brouhaha se faisait entendre malgré la musique classique jouée par un orchestre ensorcelé. Certains dansaient, d'autres échangeaient des banalités devant le buffet, un verre de champagne à la main.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin Bellatrix ! Nous te cherchions partout avec ton père, viens près de nous.

Druella Black, grande femme élancée dont la chevelure blonde était relevée en un chignon parfait, attira sans attendre sa fille vers le centre de la foule. Cette dernière jeta en partant un coup d'oeil à son amant, lui accordant un clin d'oeil. Ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire. L'annonce du mariage de l'année allait être annoncé.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, le silence se fit dans la salle, alors qu'un homme vêtu de noir avançait sur l'estrade placée exprès près de la grande peinture murale de la famille Malfoy. Ses cheveux bruns étaient élégamment coiffés en arrière, et ses yeux autrefois d'un vert Serpentard étaient à présent rouge sang. Il avait une aura mortelle autour de lui, et quiconque posait les yeux sur lui était immédiatement pris d'un grand frisson. Lord Voldemort balaya du regard le grand salon du Manoir des Malfoy, le visage impassible, avant d'avoir un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- Mes chers amis... commença-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Dans la salle, tous les invités s'inclinèrent immédiatement.

\- Comme vous le savez, l'hiver est propice aux mariages. Comme tous les ans, nous allons annoncer les heureux élus qui pourront procréer et perpétuer la belle lignée de Sang-Pur. Cependant... La guerre nécessite plus de combattant, plus de fidèle dans notre quête de la pureté du monde sorcier. C'est pourquoi cette année, j'ai décidé que nous célébrerons deux mariages.

Une murmure d'étonnement et de ravissement parcourut l'ensemble de la salle, mais qui cessa à l'instant ou le mage noir leva la main.

\- Il est inutile de vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai choisi mes plus fidèles serviteurs parmi la jeune génération pour faire de valeureux sorciers et sorcière digne de notre sang.

Bellatrix tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Lucius. Tous les deux faisaient parti des plus fidèles et plus cruels mangemorts. Son coeur battait fort, et es secondes qui s'écoulaient lui paraissaient d'une lenteur interminable.

\- Mon cher Lucius, approche...

Le blond releva la tête, masquant un sourire fier sur son visage, et avança vers l'estrade. Il gravit les quelques marches, et s'inclina devant son Maître en lui baisant la main.

\- Maître...

\- Tu fais honneur à ta famille. Au Ministère, les sang-de-bourbes sont renvoyés par dizaine grâce à toi, sans que les motifs paraissent louches aux yeux des autres. Je ne peux que te féliciter pour cela.

La poitrine en avant, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres Bellatrix regardait avec passion son amant. Elle était fière. Fière de lui. Peut-être qu'ils auraient finalement la chance d'avoir été choisis ensemble par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Merci Maître.

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi la plus belle fille de la famille Black, qui est tout à fait honorable.

La jeune sorcière prit alors un masque impassible. Il ne fallait pas montrer son bonheur. Indéniablement, elle était la plus belle des trois soeurs Black. Andromeda avait été reniée pour son mariage pour avoir épousé contre sa famille un sang-de-bourbe. Et Narcissa était quand à elle certes belle, mais trop douce et trop calme pour être remarquée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne restait donc qu'elle. Elle l'intrépide, cruelle, brillante Bellatrix Black.

\- Narcissa Black, avance.

Bellatrix sentit son coeur se déchirer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Comment... ? Comment était-ce possible ? Malgré tout le contrôle dont elle pouvait faire preuve, sa vue se brouilla, et elle ne réagit plu, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la pousse vers l'estrade. Lucius tenait sa soeur par la taille, comme le voulait la tradition, et un homme jeune sorcier avait rejoint Lord Voldemort. Elle papillonna des yeux pour clarifier sa vue, et croisa alors son regard. Avec soulagement, elle reconnut sans peine Rodolphus Lestrange.

La sorcière gravit les marches, et s'inclina avec respect devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Tu mérites un homme aussi impliqué que toi, ma chère Bellatrix. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel, et Rodolphus saura t'aider à l'utiliser à bon escient.

\- Bien sûr Maître.

Mentalement, elle se remercia d'avoir reçu une si bonne éducation qui lui permettait de cacher ses émotions. Se redressant, Rodolphus l'enlaça par la taille, et ensemble ils firent face à la foule de sorciers qui applaudirent.

-Comment as-tu pu ?!

La porte avait à peine claqué derrière eux qu'elle hurlait. Lucius lança un sortilège de silence pour éviter de se faire entendre par l'ensemble de l'aristocratie sorcière et se tourna vers son amante.

\- Comment as-tu pu accepter d'épouser ma soeur ?!

\- Bella-

\- Non ! Tu aurais pu dire que tu aimais une Black ! Une Black avec beaucoup plus de qualité que ma pimbêche de soeur ! Elle n'a rien ! Aucune personnalité ! A peine assez d'intelligence pour valider ses examens à Poudlard ! Poudlard dont elle sort à peine !

\- Et où j'étais il y a encore un an et demi ! gronda le blond. Bellatrix, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions, mais je ne peux pas contredire les désirs du Maître...

\- Je te croyais plus ambitieux ! Plus fort que ça !

\- Tu...

\- Et moi qui avais des projets pour toi, pour nous...

\- Projets que tu pourras réaliser avec Lestrange.

Sa réplique était amère, sèche, et laissa une grimace de dégoût sur son visage pâle.

\- Alors c'est ça...

Bellatrix recula, son visage auparavant déformé par la colère montrait à présent du mépris.

\- Tu es encore jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Jaloux de Rodolphus. Mon premier amour. Mon meilleur ami. Mon confident.

\- Tu le dis si bien toi-même, grinça Lucius.

\- Je pensais que tu étais passé au dessus de ça. Que je t'avais suffisamment montré mon amour.

La brune recula contre la fenêtre ouverte sur les jardins.

\- Mais il faut croire que la confiance que tu semblais m'accorder n'était que factice.

Méprisante, elle s'approcha finalement de lui, le visage fermé et les yeux plissés.

\- C'est donc ainsi que cela se termine.

\- C'était voué à l'échec.

Il était impassible, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion à la jeune femme face à lui qui éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Je ne te souhaite alors aucun bonheur. Je sais que ma soeur est une incapable, elle sera même incapable de te combler là où j'excellais.

Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et mit sa poitrine en avant dans une attitude provocante, et replaça ses boucles brune d'un mouvement de la tête. Après un dernier regard noir dans sa direction, elle transplana, laissant Lucius Malfoy seul dans cette pièce froide.

Et ce soir-là, il ne s'accorda qu'une seule larme pour le reste de sa vie.

Et voilà pour cet OS ! J'ai essayé de faire au plus proche de leurs caractère, en considérant qu'ils ont 18 et 21 ans, donc ils sont encore très jeunes. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :)


End file.
